


The First Time on a Bed

by calhale, setralynn



Series: Adult Situations [3]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Bruising kink, Butt Plugs, Choking, D/s Relationships, Discussed Blood Play, Discussion of kinks, Hickeys, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Negotiated kink, Oral Sex, Protected Sex, Relationship Negotiation, Safety Negotiation, Sex Toys, Spanking, marking kink, piercing kink, polyamory negotiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 19:18:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10600497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calhale/pseuds/calhale, https://archiveofourown.org/users/setralynn/pseuds/setralynn
Summary: Baron doesn't wait until after the show this time. Dean is not one for normal relationships, or positions, but once in a while a bed is still the most comfortable option around.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 1) We love you all so much! Thank you for your kind comments. We're really glad that this version of Dean and Baron connects with you.  
> 2) This scene got so long that I'm splitting off the end into another mini-part. You'll see it within a day or two, I promise!  
> 3) There is more interaction with Roman toward the end of this, if you're not into that, just skip to the next part when Baron mentions it.

Baron doesn't wait until after the show this time, cornering Dean when he arrives in the afternoon. "I want you tonight. I'm in room 308." He shows Dean a key card before sliding it into Dean's back pocket with a teasing squeeze to Dean's ass before he walks away without another word.

Dean is half way through taking a drink of water when Baron pushes him against the wall and gropes him. "Ok..." He replies slowly with a nod. He ends up deciding to set up a fight between AJ and Baron as foreplay.

Baron makes it back to his hotel later than he intended, tired and sore but triumphant. His match against Styles was a hard fight, not helped by Dean being entirely too loud at the commentary table. He pulled out the win though, sending Styles stomping and huffing back to the locker room and getting Baron one step closer to the title shot he deserves.

Dean is already waiting in Baron's room by the time the other man shows up. He picked up some beer and whiskey on the way here as well. "The top contender for the WWE heavyweight championship enters the bedroom. He is victorious and has come to claim his prize " He teases, imitating the commentators as he hands Baron a cold beer.

Baron drops his bag by the door and grins viciously at Dean. "No thanks to you being a damn tease from the commentary table." He tosses back, though he doesn't sound as mad about it as he should. He takes the beer and tips it to Dean in a mock toast. "You think you'll get a shot after I take it?"

Dean chuckles and takes a long drink when Baron does. "Well you can't really blame me, can you? I mean, I can't rock the midcard forever. I'm always looking forward." He replies. "And while I was on commentary, I just wanted you to be aware what the prize for winning was."

Baron licks his lips as he watches Dean swallow. "Oh yeah, do I get something special?" He collapses onto the single armchair in the small room, deciding Dean can figure out his own sitting situation. "Cus you'd have said no if I lost? Or just 'cus you wanted to see Styles get his ass kicked?" 

"Well..." Dean starts as he decides ‘fuck it’ and straddles Baron's legs to sits in his lap. "I always get turned on when AJ gets the shit kicked out of him. I figured when you won... you would want a reward."

"Punching Styles' smug face is its own reward most days." Baron says, Dean's just slightly taller than him seated this way, so he tips his face up to meet Dean’s eyes. "But I'm not saying no to additional prizes." He takes another pull from his beer to stop himself from leaning in to lick Dean's neck. "Meant to talk through some shit with you tonight too though..."

Dean takes a drink of his own beer and swallows rather obscenely before leaning in to kiss and nuzzle along Baron's neck while his free hand slides up under his tank top to start caressing his body. "What did you want to talk about?"

Baron's eyes maybe slide shut for just a moment as Dean is suddenly all over him. "Mmm. Limits. Rules. Where I can mark you up and how... what you actually like and what you're just going along with..." He slides his free hand into Dean's hair to tug him back a little because the neck nibbling is getting damn distracting. "You must've gotten started on the booze without me."

Dean pouts when he gets pulled away from kissing up and down Baron's neck. "Only a beer. And I told you, if I don't like it I'll let you know. And if you want to mark me it has to be below the waist of my jeans. " Dean does his best to reply quickly so he can get back to feeling Baron up.

Baron shakes his head, "I'm supposed to believe you just like everything? Bites, spankings, handcuffs... don't seem to have a problem when I'm pushing you into walls either." He focuses back on his beer, not sure why he can't make himself mention the other things, the things he's pretty sure are not going to be ok even with Dean.

"Bites and spanking are just par for the course, Baron. If you're really worried, tell me what you want to do and I'll tell you out yes or no." Dean offers with a smile as he works on pulling Baron's shirt in the hopeful attempt that the bigger man will let him take it off.

Baron sighs and helps Dean get his shirt off without displacing his beer. He's silent for a long time as he drains the bottle. "Needles. And knives. Shit that doesn't fade immediately. Draws blood." He pauses, because that's the point where every serious girlfriend has told him he's fucked up and walked out. "And choking." He adds, as if one more thing is going to soften the blow.

Dean has to honestly pause and think about what is being put onto the table. On the one hand the idea of danger and abandon that comes with blood and needle play sends a thrill of excitement down his spine. But he also has Roman to think about and he has to keep that safe. "Ummm yes, extra double yes, but rules... we have to be extra safe and you have to wear gloves and use cleaner stuff and protection when there are needles and knives. But the choking is cool, just no marks. Also, I'll be right back with another beer for you." He replies as he gets up. Before getting a beer he also throws a text to Roman with an update.

Baron can feel the tension in Dean's body, but doesn't know how to read it at first. The yes is surprising given his assumption that Dean was about ready to bolt. "It doesn't have to be now, I don't have the stuff for it."

He accepts the replacement beer when Dean comes back, curling one arm around Dean's waist to pull him back down. "What the hell does ‘double yes' mean?”

"It means that yes I'm into needle play and yes I'm into knife play. I mean have you watched my early matches? I used to wrestle on broken glass... Hell, I put Jericho through a bucket of thumb tacks. Honestly, I would have gone into them if it needed to go that way." He explains as he settles onto Baron's lap again. "I haven't done that shit in a while but I'm excited." He whispers low and dark against Baron's ear.

Baron's voice is actually caught in his throat for a second, suppressing a shiver at the tease of Dean's breath against his skin. "You're not fucking with me?" His free hand slides down to rest at Dean's hip, squeezing hard. He's suddenly rock hard in his pants, and wishes he'd put on sweats instead of jeans after his shower tonight.

"Well I wasn't planning on fucking you anytime soon but no, I am not fucking with you. You should really watch my early days, one time the ropes were barbed wire. I was a bloody mess." Dean teases. He grinds his hips down against Baron's hard cock playfully. 

Baron groans and the teasing, but makes a mental note to check that out. "Guess I missed out on the really dramatic era of wrestling." He knows that not going through the indies means some people don't respect his history, but he's never regretted it until now. He sets his beer down with a thunk on the rickety little side table and ducks his head to nip at Dean's throat. "If it had been you and me, it would have killed me not lick that blood off of you."

Dean hums in pleasure at the idea. "Back then you really could have marked me up wherever you wanted and no one would have noticed. I was bruised and cut up all the time." Dean purrs as he grinds down now with purpose of his own. "Hell, you could have licked my wounds in the ring in CZW." He adds playfully.

Baron shudders a little, because he clearly can see the kind of monster he could have become in that kind of company. He takes Dean's bottle from his fingers and sets it down before gets his arms under Dean to scoop him up and carry him to the bed, pressing down on top of him. "I was too busy with football and boxing... and I wouldn't have known what to do with your slutty ass."

Dean laughs at the show of strength and wraps his legs around Baron's body. "Well, do you out know what to do with me now?" Dean asks with a smirk. "You were pretty sure this afternoon when you pinned me to the wall." He adds with half a moan as his hips rise up to grind more against Baron's cock.

"I have an idea or two." Baron purrs into the skin of Dean's throat, "But you're wearing too many clothes at the moment." He leans back enough to pull Dean's shirt off. It may get slightly ripped in the process, but he's not really concerned.

Dean moans and does his best to be helpful while Corbin roughly strips him. "Do I get a hint to your nefarious plans?" Dean asks as he runs his hands over Baron's tattooed arms. "Or am I just subject to your whims for the evening."

Baron smirks, "I couldn't get the thought out of my head of your pretty thighs all covered in bites and bruises." He smiles, releasing Dean's shoulders to slide down his body and strip off his pants. "And I found something the other night that I thought might be fun for you."

Dean arches an eyebrow, very intrigued. "Oh yeah? I like fun things... Fuck me, you look so hot between my legs." Dean rambles as he lifts his hips so Baron can fully strip him. 

"That's a part of the plan." Baron growls, eyes dragging over Dean's body hungrily before he leans back in, ignoring Dean's cock in favor of nipping at the curve of his hip. "Stay still for a minute while I get stuff." He orders, pulling away to go get supplies from his bag and strip himself down too.

Dean whimpers at the fast and hard bite and he only bucks his hips a little in protest to Baron pulling away. Watching Baron undress though keeps his attention and he cant help but moan at the display. "Hmmmm don't tease me. I want to know what my surprise is." He whines

Baron smirks as he returns to the bed, "Now I wonder if you're just whining so I'll spank you before I work you open for this." He says, holding up a large, heavy solid steel butt plug for Dean’s inspection before dropping it onto Dean's stomach. "Liked the idea of you being stretched open on that..." He adds, realizing now it's a pretty intimate gift for someone he's only fucked twice. He settles back between Dean's legs, sliding his hands over Dean’s thighs. "Thought it would keep you feeling good while I mark up all this pretty skin."

Dean braces and flexes his abs as the heavy plug hits his stomach. "Fuck... yeah, yeah yeah, put this thing inside me!" Dean replies in glee to the gift as he picks it up and licks the cold metallic surface. "It's so heavy. Fuck..."

Baron smiles, eyes flicking to Dean's lips as his tongue traces the contours of the steel. "God, yeah," he says, a little breathlessly. "The way you want things... Everything. It's fucking beautiful." He swallows and straightens a little, coming back to himself as he plans for the next step. "Hands and knees for me, and you can hold that while I start getting you open for it." The plug is wider than his cock at the biggest part, and he plans to keep it in Dean for a while tonight.

Dean's not sure if the rules from last time apply still but he goes with it. "As you wish Alpha." He replies as he quickly moves to his hands and knees. He sways his hips back and forth on display for Baron's viewing pleasure as he continues to suck and lick on the plug for show.

There is a low, needy growl echoing in the room at Dean's little show and it takes Baron a moment to realize it's coming from him. He slides closer on the bed, hands stroking Dean's skin until he can't resist smacking Dean's ass, just to see is he can stop the teasing wriggling. "Almost forgot what a needy little slut you are." He growls as a second slap raises a beautiful pink hand print on Dean's ass. Name calling hadn't been covered in their awkward negotiations, but Dean hasn't objected before.

"Hmm, well I wouldn't be as needy if you hurried up and filled me with something." Dean retorts playfully. He knows he's being a brat but the blissful sting of the spankings mixed with the anticipation of the plug make his nerve sing with pleasure. 

Baron chuckles darkly, spanking Dean again and then ducking his head to bite at the firm swell of Dean's ass as well as he slides one slick finger into Dean's body, taking a little more time with prep given the size of what he'll be working into him shortly. "Guess we'd better get you filled up then, wouldn't want to leave you wanting."

Dean moans and presses back against the lubed finger inside him. "Fuck... yeah, give me more of that." He whimpers as he rocks his hips and gives fellatio to the metal plug. "Hmm I can't wait to have this inside me... so heavy and big... just like your fucking cock." He rambles filthily. 

Baron smiles to himself as a second finger slides in. "I can't imagine why anyone would want to gag you," he teases, "You say such nice things when you get like this." He nips at Dean's ass again as he slides a third finger in, spreading Dean open and spitting on his opening for added lubrication.

Dean groans and pulls the plug from his mouth with a wet pop. "Here, start using the plug.... Just use more lube and spit. I need it..." He gasps as Baron's fingers spread his body open and after he pushes the plug back towards Baron he reaches his hands back and spreads himself to show Baron his gape. "Please, Alpha..."

Baron takes the plug from Dean and by the time he looks back up, the sight Dean presents is completely filthy. "Fuck, you're gorgeous." He slicks the toy and starts to ease it in, adding more lube until Dean's skin is slick and shiny and his hole is gaping open every time Baron pulls the toy back.

When he can finally presses the toy inside, Baron is fascinated watching the looped handle settle into the cleft of Dean's ass. "Fuck... you took that so easy... bet you could take even more." He slides his hands over Dean's skin in a gentle caress and then drags his nails down the backs of Dean's thighs just to watch the welts rise on Dean's skin. Watching the end of the plug shift as Dean tenses and flexes. "How's it feel? Big enough for you?"

Dean has to take in deep and paced breathes while he's fucked open wider and wider. The broadest part of the plug makes his thigh shake but once Baron pushes past it, his body seems to take the rest of the plug in greedily. "Fuck... yeah... it's so good..." He moans as the curve of the metal presses against his prostate. The pleasure of that is balanced out by the sharp hurt of Baron scratching him and his cock jerks and begins to leak profusely at the overload of sensation. "Fuck... please can I cum? I'll get hard again... I promise. I just.. please." 

"Fuck, really?" Baron asks, hands tracing the marks on Dean's thighs with growing excitement and then wrapping around to brush just his knuckles against Dean's cock, pulling away to avoid overstimulating him. "On your back, before you do then." He says roughly, "Know how much you like cum all over you, so you can start with your own."

Dean whimpers when Baron touches him and it's just not quite enough. "Yeah, yeah, Yeah, I'll move... fuck.." He groans as he rolls over. The movement causes the plug to press deeper and harder against his prostate and he can't help but to arch up off the bed. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, please Alpha, please can I cum?"

Baron slides up close to Dean, pulling one of Dean's legs up over his shoulder , almost positioned like he is fucking him. He wraps one hand around Dean's cock and strokes slowly just to watch Dean fight against his orgasm. "Such a good boy, begging like a pretty whore. Yes. You can cum." He shifts to quick smooth strokes until Dean spills, striping his own chest with cum. Baron turns his head at the same time to leave a bruising bite mark on Dean's thigh just above his knee. "Pretty little whore," he purrs again, looking Dean over and nuzzling the bite mark teasingly before placing another higher up Dean's thigh.

Dean shakes and gasps his way through his orgasm as if it's being punched out of him. When it's over he looks up at Baron with flushed cheeks, his eyes are heavy-lidded and his eyes blown wide and dark with sex. "Thank you Alpha... geh..." He moans as the plug keeps pressed against his prostate even as he's coming down. "Can I have a kiss, Alpha?" He adds hesitantly.

Baron hides his surprise when Dean asks, eyes flicking immediately to Dean's mouth. He shifts easilly up to lay beside Dean on the bed. He nips and kisses along Dean's throat still a little hesitant. "This ok?" He asks as he brushes his lips lightly over Dean's.

"Of course it is, Alpha Wolf..." Dean whispers against Baron's mouth between chaste slow kisses. "Why wouldn't it be?" he asks before he flicks his tongue out to tease between Baron's lips. His hands roam Baron's body with hungry ambition.

Baron braces himself over Dean to kiss him more deeply, slow and hungry. "Thought that might be something..." He shakes his head, hesitant to mention Dean's other lover when they're like this. "Thought this was... that might be just for Roman." He nips at Dean's lower lip, preparing to return to his position lower on the bed.

Dean wraps a leg around Baron and pulls him in closer with his arms, "Don't worry about that. He knows. He approves of you. I want you, so forget about all that for right now and kiss me." Dean does his best to be reassuring. "I want you to kiss me." He adds with a nip of his own to Baron's lips. He deepens their kisses with hungry noises and moans as he licks into Baron's mouth eagerly. 

Baron lets himself be pulled into those deep kisses, letting them turn more hungry and biting for a few minutes before he finally props himself back up on one arm to put a little distance between them. "Still gonna fuck you tonight, pretty boy, no matter how sweet and sleepy you get."

Dean smirks and replies, "Well you're in luck because I'm hard again already and I would be very upset if you decided you just wanted to cuddle." Dean doesn't mention that the plug is doing wonders for his erection as its moves and presses into all the right spots with their movements. "And I was anticipating a lot more than just a few bites on my thighs. I was looking forward to some beard burn too."

"Didn't even need to eat you out, your ass opened up so easy for that plug." He teases, "Now are you gonna let me play, or do I need to get my belt to help me leave some better marks?" He glances down their bodies where Dean is still wrapped around him like a baby octopus.

Dean pulls off Baron's after a few more heated kisses and some groping of his own directed to Baron's cock. "I'm all yours, Alpha wolf." He declares mischievously as he lays back and spreads his legs wider for ease of access.

Baron finally leans back, taking a moment to catch his breath and look Dean over. "Fuck... it really is like you're in heat or something. Are you like this all the time?" He drags his nails over the curve of Dean's hip, watching him shudder as the sensitive flesh rises in pink welts. He stops talking and takes his time leaving a line of bites and dark hickeys along Dean's inner thigh. They're only reddish and swollen for now, but they'll be dark purple marks in a day or two, and the thought is intoxicating.

Dean moans and arches his back as Baron marks him. "Fuck, yeah. Pretty much. I'm always ready for a challenge. To fuck, to fight... to do anything. God that feels so good." Dean explains between rolling his hips and fucking himself on the plug

Baron grins, hoisting Dean up so he can smack his ass hard a couple of times before he returns to leaving splotchy bites and bruises along Dean's hips and thighs. "You enjoying this?" He growls, leaning over to nip at Dean's ear and kiss him again briefly. "Maybe too much, huh? Think I should take that plug out. Leave you open and wanting for a little bit."

Dean cries out loudly from the slaps and has to take in a few shaky breaths into the sharp pain of the bites before he can reply, "If you take it out please put your hard cock in to replace it." He pleads. "I don't want to be empty. I wanna feel you inside me."

Baron snakes a hand down under Dean to tug playfully on the plug, though not pulling it out yet. "Aw, did we finally find something you don't like?" He purrs, shifting Dean and ducking his head to leave another biting bruise on Dean's inner thigh, the unmarked one this time. "Knew there had to be some way to punish you... something that wouldn't just get you off harder."

Pulling away to get a condom means that he has a second to look Dean over, beautifully bruised and whining and needy, already covered in his own drying spunk and about to get messier. "You've been good for me tonight though, so I'll take care of you." He tugs the plug out when he returns to the bed, replacing it quickly with three fingers while Dean is still gaping open.

Dean whimpers when the plug his removed but he purrs happy when he's filled with the fingers again. "Please hurry. I want your cock Alpha... your marks felt so good. Love the way it feels to be bruised by you." He moans

"Fucking hell," Baron grits out as Dean squirms on his fingers. "How does anyone ever resist you?" He slides on the condom and slicks himself a little before replacing his fingers with his cock. He hooks Dean's legs with his arms and pulls him in closer, holding still once he's fully seated, just to test his own control. "You look beautiful, little bitch. Marked up and all mine."

Dean isn't quite sure how to react to Baron's possessive words but the pleasure of being filled makes it all the better. "Fuck fuck fuck, your cock feels so fucking good. Hmmm mm, please fuck me Alpha?" He whines when Baron stays still inside him. "Make me cum again Alpha. I wanna cum again. Wanna feel you cum too..."

Baron groans and rolls his hips forward into Dean's body. The movement is still slow and controlled, adjusting his angle and his grip on Dean to make sure he's sliding as deep as possible and hitting Dean's prostate on each thrust. "So pretty when you beg." He growls out, adjusting his position on the bed to start a rough pace, aimed as much as getting himself off as Dean.

Dean claws at the sheets and thrust back into Baron's thrusts to make Baron's paced movements harder and rougher. The wet sound of flesh hitting flesh echo through the room accompanied by growls and moans of pleasure. "Fuck.... feels so good when you press into your marks. So much pain and pleasure." Dean rambles. 

Baron shifts forward, nearly folding dean in half as he kisses his once, just to silence him. "Shhhh..." Baron purrs, bracing himself with one hand on Dean's chest, not up at his throat yet, but enough pressure and weight to limit his breathing a little. "Just feel it, pretty boy. You can last a little longer... I know you can. Breathe slow for me." He's still in control, but letting his pace get a little faster, just drinking in Dean's reactions.

Dean whimpers but nods as he does his best to calm his breathing. with each breath out though, Baron's hand presses harder on his chest and he gets less and less air with each thrust and breath. "Fuck, fuck fuck, please It's so good. Your cock feels so good." He moans as he becomes more and more light headed. The lack of oxygen makes the pleasure brighter and heavier on his body. "Want you to cum on me." He gasps. 

Baron grins, keeping the pressure on until he can see Dean's eyes almost glazing over. "Cum for me then, little slut." He growls, maintaining his pace until he feels Dean tighten and arch around him. He lifts the pressure off Dean's chest, stilling and biting his lip to keep control until he can pull out of Dean and strip off the condom, jerking himself quickly until his own steaks of semen join Dean's splattering across Dean's abs and chest.

The rush of oxygen to Dean's brain paired with the command to cum makes every nerve in his body sing with pleasure. By the time he's come down from his orgasm, he is thoroughly covered in his and Baron's mess as well as bruises. He looks up at Baron with heavy lidded eyes and smiles softly. "You look awesome when you cum." He muses as his fingers lazily smear the combined spunk across his abs. 

Baron smirks slightly, shifting Dean's legs so that he can stretch out beside the smaller man, nuzzling into his throat. "You're dangerous." Baron purrs, "Addictive." He ducks his head to lick a splatter of cum off Dean's chest and nip at Dean's nipple just to tease. "And too damn pretty for your own good."

Dean chuckles at Baron's flattery and the teasing ministrations of his mouth. "You're not too bad yourself wolf-boy." He teases back as he pulls Baron up to kiss him slow and filthy. "That was fun. We should do this again for sure."

The kiss is too easy, and Baron wonders if he should have never given in to Dean's request. "I'll... look into the other stuff. Gloves and... everything else." He nips at Dean's lower lip, before pulling away carefully to go get a towel to clean them both up a little. "You have your own room?"

Dean sits up a little and gives Baron a knowing smirk as the giant man wipes the excess cum from his abs. "Well, I do have a room. I could go back to it if you want." He offers in response. It's not really an answer to the real question in Baron's words. "I'll brought my tooth brush just in case though." He adds playfully.

"Stay if you want." Baron growls coldly, knowing he's being teased. "I thought..." He licks his lips as his fingers trace over the bruises rising on Dean's hip. "With the things we talked about. Should we call him? Roman, I mean." He tosses the towel to the floor and settles on the bed sitting beside Dean, leaning against the headboard. Most of the alcohol buzz has faded and it's harder to believe that Dean is really ok with all of this.

Dean in a little surprised at the question about Roman, but it makes him smile regardless. "Yeah, we can call the big man. I think he would appreciate that actually." He gets up from the bed and grabs his phone before returning to Baron's side to snuggle up against him. "He'll still be up since I haven't called anyways." 

Dean presses speed dial one on his phone and waits a few minutes before Roman picks up. "Hey there big man, just calling to check in."

Roman is done with his workout and shower for the night when his phone rings. It's only ever Jojo or Dean this late at night, and his daughter said goodnight and went safely to sleep hours ago. "Hey babe," he answers, taking a moment to actually focus on the screen. "Corbin." He adds in greeting, studying Dean and satisfied that he looks happy. It's probably a good sign that Baron's stayed with Dean, even if it's a little strange to see them like this.

"Reigns." Baron greets cautiously. He's not sure what else to say, but he can't exactly bail now. He suggested this. Roman is wearing a tank top, and Baron refuses to let himself be intimidated at all by the fact that the man’s arms look even more massive and toned than they do in his ring gear.

"Miss you." Dean starts out, "Wish you were here, then I could be the middle of a really hot Dean sandwich. But Baron is taking good care of me. I'm going to stay the night in his room as long as that's ok with you." Dean explains with a happy smirk. "How was your night, since we're checking in?"

"Miss you too, beautiful." Roman replies automatically. "Glad you're being good though." Roman raises an eyebrow at the mention of sleeping over. "You ok with that Mr. 'I'm not going to play nice'?"

Baron is a little distracted by the thought of being in bed with both Dean and Roman. He rolls his eyes at Reigns' question though. "Yeah, if a little cuddling means I keep getting a shot at this ass, I'm ok with that." He slides an arm around Dean maybe a little more positively than he should.

"Today was fine. Met a great kid for make-a-wish and then had the house show." Roman answers, only nodding to acknowledge Corbin for the moment. "And I thought we had talked about you getting too greedy too fast, pet." He doesn't catch the nickname or the lower tone of his voice until it's out and there's not much he can do about it.

Dean arches an eyebrow at Baron's arm around him but quickly turns his attention back to Roman. The tone of voice from Roman makes Dean's pupils expand once more with lust. "I wouldn't do anything you wouldn't allow... usually. Also Baron is very concerned about our rules and what he can and can not do. Do you have anything you want to add to the list?" He asks with a devilish smirk.

"You're going to have to be more specific than that if you want approval." Roman says, he shifts to lean forward closer to his phone, curious as he watches them.

Baron tenses a little, but Dean already said yes and while he doesn't mind a fight, avoiding one with Roman seems like a better idea for his career. "We were talking about piercing, or knives. He might have told you." He pauses, remembering that Dean sent something by text between his second and third beer. "Things that could draw blood."

Roman hums and looks to Dean. "Nothing that you're not on board with?" He asks softly, getting a nod, though Dean's expression told him that already. "I'm not saying no, but I'd like a copy of your last full wellness test. You can have ours too. Best no secrets if blood and cum might be involved."

"I mean, it's got to be safer than the stuff I got up to in the old days and as long as we use rules, I'm excited." Dean replies after Baron nods to Roman's request. "I love you big man." He moans before pulling the phone in to kiss the camera. "We will get to see each other next week." He adds, "And maybe you can get to know Baron a little?" Dean offers to both men with a hopeful grin.

"Love you too, babe." Roman says, closing his eyes for a second and pulling the phone close as Dean kisses the screen. It's more to hear his voice and breathing than anything else. "And I'm game if you are, Corbin."

Dean looks a little silly kissing the phone, but when he pulls it away he can see that Roman's eyes are just opening so he must have done the same. Baron shrugs, "Can't hurt to grab a drink if you're free." He feels a little out of place, but the other two are obviously unashamed to be expressing their feelings. He looks away but stays close to Dean, arm around his shoulder.

"Thanks for taking care of him." Roman says, looking straight at Baron for a long moment. "We can talk more next week. Give Dean your email and we can share the medical stuff."

"Good night Roman. Love ya!" Dean says after a few more goodbyes to Roman. "I'll call you in the morning." After he hangs up Dean turns to Baron and pulls him into a kiss. "Thank you. You didn't have to do that, but it means a lot." He whispers between kisses. His hands slide over Baron's tattoos and his muscles until they rest on his thigh playfully.

Baron takes the kiss deeper and hungrier than it started, some desire to claim Dean kicking in despite the very recent evidence that he is far too late for that. He lets his hands wander over Dean's skin. "If you're gonna let me play rough, I can at least try to do it right."


End file.
